Chain Reaction
by Yhoretta
Summary: The Doctor takes Donna to her first leisure palace and the Time Lord (predictably) gets very bored very quickly. He's told to go take a look at the little gift shop, but even Donna hadn't suspected what he'd do to pull her off the floor and into the pool!


"Dooooonnnnaaaaaa," moaned the Doctor, he sat on the reclining chair opposite her and looked down at his companion's unmoving form.

"What is it now?" asked Donna, taking the sunglasses from her eyes and glaring at him. The Doctor reeled back guiltily.

"Please can we go now? I'm bored," he complained. Donna placed the sunglasses back on her nose so he couldn't see her rolling her eyes at him.

"You're the one who suggested this leisure planet spaceman."

"But I thought there would be more to do than just this swimming pool. If you want a real pool, I'll take you to the planet Midnight. I hear it's beautiful. Sapphire waterfalls, guided tours..."

"We can go there some other time, yeah?" she turned over and reached into her purse, pulling out a silver wand-like object. "You can take back these credits you gave me, I don't need them. Go...check out the gift shop or something." The Doctor took her money indignantly and pushed himself off the floor, collecting his jacket and towel. Neither of them had ever had any intention of getting wet so they were both wearing their normal clothes, except Donna had accessorised with the sunglasses and a slightly shorter-than-usual dress.

The Doctor walked the length of the silver pool and disappeared through a welcoming, yellow door into the gift shop. It was about the size of your average, one-story house, with large holes in the cream walls leading to other rooms filled with junky, overpriced toys and shirts.

After running his hands over pretty much every novelty item he could possibly find, and being kicked out twice for not buying anything, the Doctor finally came across a mountain-high pile of boxes. On each was a stamped message:

_**Dominoes, half price. Clearance sale.**_

"I'll take some dominoes please," said the Doctor, dropping a single box on the counter. The sales lady scanned it and took his credits, stamping them into a machine and giving them back.

"_Uyura llo hedrea nbse_," she chirped.

* * *

"Dooooooooonnnnaaaaa," called the Doctor, plunking down beside his ginger friend and showing her the box.

"Want make some dominoes with me? It'll help to pass the time," he insisted.

"I don't _want_ to pass the time, I _want_ to relax," affirmed Donna. The Doctor sighed dejectedly and shuffled away with his box full of dominoes. He turned back to try and convince her once more, but she was already asleep.

* * *

_Plink!_

"Gerroff!" groaned Donna, tossing and turning on the recliner. She fell off the side and woke abruptly.

"Where am I?" Surrounding her chair was a towering, black wall with white dots in different areas. The thing looked stable enough, and there was a tunnel leading off to the left. Upon closer inspection, the walls were definitely made of dominoes. Suddenly, a single domino came flying through an open gap in the structure and hit Donna on the head. Another soared through, and another.

_Plink!_

"Oi! Who's doing that?" barked the human, standing up on her chair to see out the window. On the opposite side of the pool was another domino fort. Elaborately built, with turrets, tunnels and bridges connecting it to Donna's. The Doctor poked his head out one of the windows and grinned cheekily at Donna, flinging another domino using a novelty catapult.

"How many dominoes did you buy?!" exclaimed Donna.

"Enough," he replied. "Oh, and be careful of the walls, if they go down, then so does the roof. You'd be best off to just leave them alone."

"But you're trying to hit me!"

"And succeeding. The aim of the game is to knock out each other's forts. I was just waking you up."

Donna couldn't help but smile a bit. He'd made her an unwilling participant in his childish schemes, again. Only this time, there was a chance to get back at him. She found a pile of red dominoes around the chair. A little cardboard sign declared that it was her 'ammo'. There was also a plastic, children's catapult. Pretty obvious what _that _was for.

"Heads up martian!" she declared, flinging a domino at the Doctor's fort. It knocked him on the nose.

The Doctor suddenly went into overdrive, firing a non-stop wave of little wooden slabs, sending her left wall crashing down. He laughed triumphantly.

"See Donna, this _is _fun!"

Of course, just as she was starting to enjoy herself, it had to be ruined. Stupid Murphy.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to bring down these forts. You are in violation of three rules and fifteen guidelines," boomed a voice. It was a chunky, yellow alien in a blue uniform. He was _not_ happy.

"Alright then, we'll dismantle them," sighed the Doctor, looking genuinely sad. His face sent a hairline fracture along Donna's heart and she opened her mouth to send a scathing remark to the owner. The Time Lord shook his head, smiling.

"Now I get to test out my demolition….thingy," he said.

"You have a demolition thingy?"

"Yes I do."

"Where did you get it?"

"From the demolition thingy store."

"Oh, well alright then. Let 'er rip!"

The Doctor crouched down and flicked one of the dominoes on his wall. It wobbled and fell, knocking out a winding line of black slabs, stretching out into two different trails. One headed for the Doctor's fort, the other for Donna's.

"Run!" he exclaimed. They both dived out, into the water as the forts exploded in a spectacular wave of dominoes. The owner was knocked out from the sheer force. Donna's head resurfaced after a few seconds and she smiled at the Doctor, who was bobbing up and down in the light current of the pool.

"Come on spaceman, let's go get dried," said Donna.

"Yeah. It's just too bad that it had to end this way. At least both our forts went down, so we're even," replied the Doctor. Donna cocked an eyebrow and snatched up a floating domino from the water. She tossed it at the Time Lord's head.

_Plink!_

"What was that for?" he asked.

"_Now_ we're even!"


End file.
